Go Kairi its your birthday
by Sorafanluver
Summary: Its Kairi's birthday soon and Sora is planifing with the others the preparation and he is keeping her away for the surprise and what will be his gift?
1. I'm a goofy gooball

So hey first fanfic for kingdom hearts so that's it. Sora is 16, Kairi is almost 16 and Riku is 17.

**Sora: What am I supposed to do in this story?**

**Kairi: go Kairi it's your birthday.**

**Fentongirl46: Would you stop Kairi?**

**Kairi(Embarrassed): Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts or final fantasy but I wish I could.**

**Go Kairi it's your birthday**

_Chapter 1: I'm a goofy goo-ball!_

Two days before Kairi's birthday, the sun shined with all its force. A girl stood there. She had red hair and violet eyes. She then sat on the sand looking at the ocean and sighed. A boy with spiky brown hair and ocean blue eyes was coming.

"Hey Kairi you okay?" asked the boy.

"Yeah I'm okay."

"So in two days it's your birthday?"

"Yeah my sweet 16."

"Why does it seem to bother you? He asked curious.

"It doesn't bother me it's just that I'm not in a good mood today."

"Come on I'll cheer you up." he said and then he stood up and gave his hand. Kairi took it and got up. They went to her house.

"Come on take your bathing suit we're going swimming." He pushed the girl up the stairs.

"But what about you?"

"I already have it come on hurry up."

She put on her blue bathing suit and then came down the stairs seeing Sora waiting for her.

"I'm ready."

"It was time you sure do take a lot of time to change." He got up and rushed at the door and opened it to reveal the outside. Kairi giggled.

"What you laughing already for?"

"You." He scratched his head. _'Why was she laughing for?'_

"Hey you're already laughing and we're not even in the water."

"Because you're a clown you lazy bum." He took her hand and led her to the water. He went in and went under the water and got up.

"Come on Kairi it's okay!"

"Okay here I go." She approached and then entered in the water and went where Sora was.

"So having fun?

"Not much."

Sora went under the water and pulled Kairi's legs. She screamed. He returned to the surface and smiled.

"What was that for?"

"Well missy here is getting angry at perfect little me."

"Would you stop that?"

"Why missy?"

"Stop calling me missy!" he gave him a hit on his head.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"For mister here calling me missy."

"Okay I'll stop."

"You better or you know what you into." They got out of the water and grabbed their towel.

"So what are we doing now it's 2:30pm?" asked the girl.

"Hum we're going to the computer and chat with the others." Suggested Sora.

"K."

So they went to change themselves at Kairi's house and went to her computer and logged on into Msn.

"Hey there's Riku connected."

So Kairi double-click on Riku and opened a window.

**PrincessKairi: Hey Riku how ya doing?**

**Mister Hottie: Hey Kairi I'm great and u?**

Kairi went to the bathroom and Sora took control of the computer. He changed Kairi's nickname to 'I love Sora He's so hot!' and talked to Riku.

**I love Sora He's so hot: Hey Riku my man it's Sora!**

**Mister Hottie: Hey Sora you are completely blinded by your beauty Lol**

I love Sora He's so hot: So about Kairi's birthday what should we do?

Mister Hottie: Hum she likes singing so a karaoke machine would do great. Man I have 2 buy her a gift. So what's your gift?

**I love Sora He's so hot: It's a surprise.**

Mister Hottie: What u going to kiss her? It would be time cause I'm getting tired of u 2 not getting together.

**I love Sora He's so hot: What u talking about?**

**Mister Hottie: Oh nothing.**

**I love Sora He's so hot: So go talk to the others for the preparation I'm gonna keep busy Kairi for the whole day tomorrow and after tomorrow. G2g she's coming.**

Sora closed he window so that Kairi wouldn't see their conversation and smiled.

"What you smiling about?"

"Nothing."

"What the..? Sora! Why did you change my nickname?"

"What you don't like it?"

Kairi shrugged and logged off.

"Log on with your Msn."

"Okay."

Sora typed his email address and typed his password and logged on. Kairi went directly to change his nickname. She changed it to 'I love Kairi She's so hot! And I'm a goofy goo-ball'.

"Now we're equal." She said proudly.

Sora was shocked by the mention of a goofy goo-ball.

"Well I'm glad that changed your mood."

"don't mention it. I'm super proud of what I just did."

Sora glared at her.

"Come on we're doing something else that I'll regret." He said and got up the chair and logged off and turned off the computer. He took Kairi by the wrist and said "We're going shopping I need new clothes."

Kairi was so happy. So they walked to the mall and entered.

"Where we going now?" asked Kairi clueless.

"You're the one who's choosing."

"Hum we're going there." She pointed at a girl's store.

They went into the store and Kairi quickly took some clothes to try them on.

She tries the first ensemble that was a pink tank top with a blue skirt.

"So how do I look?"

"Huh great." _'Man I almost said you look incredibly hot what's wrong with me'_

So the day went on and Sora had like ten bags with clothes including his and Kairi had three bags. So he dropped her bags in her room and sighed of relief.

"Hey I was wondering maybe a sleepover would change your mood?"

"Hum that be great. But don't you need your things for tomorrow?"

"Huh. Oh yeah you're right I'll be right back."

"Okay."

She giggled and waited for Sora's return. He came back 10 minutes after.

"For a guy you do take a lot of things with you."

"Well I have to be beautiful." He made her laugh.

"Why don't we watch a movie?"

"Yeah."

She went looking in her Dvds searching for something to watch.

"So what we watching?" asked Sora curious to find out what it was.

"We're watching 'Legally blonde 2'."

"Huh?"

Kairi laughed because Sora didn't know what it was.

"What it's not my fault if I don't know what it is."

So they started to watch the movie. They were sitting on the sofa.

Kairi got sleepy and put her head down on Sora's shoulder. He then put his arm around her and put his head on hers. The night passed and it was morning. Kairi woke up laying in Sora's arm who was just behind her. She tried to get out of his grip but couldn't so she gave up. Then Sora woke up and quickly got on his feet making Kairi fall from the sofa.

"Ouch you didn't have to be so rude."

"Sorry Kairi but I got shocked in the position we were. Heh heh."

"Nah it's okay."

**Fentongirl46: So how was it?**

**Sora :I gotta admit I liked the end of the chapter.**

**Kairi: The best part was with the goofy goo-ball.**

**Sora: Mean missy.**

**Riku: Will you two ever get together?**

**Sora & Kairi: What u talking about?**

**Riku: Oh nothing.**

**R&R plz!**


	2. Operation:Get Kairi busy Sora!

**Fentongirl46: Well another chapter my first fanfic of Kingdom hearts.**

**Sora: Will there be some lovey dovey time with Kairi and I?**

**Kairi: Sora! What u talking about now?**

**Sora: Heh heh Well the thing is I'm a boy and you're a girl and a boy and girl are meant to be together.**

**Kairi: Huh?**

**Riku: Just go make out in the bathroom plz that's what he means.**

**Kairi: I swear to u 2 I'm gonna kill u 2 but I can't kill Sora he's so cute.**

**Riku: But what about me?**

**Kairi: What about u you're ugly!**

**Fentongirl46: Okay I'm gonna stop u 2 and get back with the story so shut up the 3 of u!**

**Disclaimer I do not own kingdom hearts but I wish I could!**

Go Kairi it's your birthday   
Chapter 2: Operation: Get Kairi busy Sora!   
(Kairi's pov) 

I stood up and went to the kitchen. It was very sophisticated you know what I mean like in a billionaire's house. I opened the door from the white fridge and took out four eggs to make some breakfast for the two of us. My parents are in a business trip so that explains why there's no parents. Then Sora came over with his hungry stomach. 

"Hey Kai you making breakfast?" asked me as he smelled the rich perfume from the eggs. Who would smell food like that? Well there's Sora who do that.

"Yeah!"

"Great you're such a great cook!" I blushed at the mention of that. It seemed Sora noticed. I give him his plate and he takes a fork from somewhere and starts to eat like he never ate in his entire life.

"Gosh you eat fast!" I pointed.

"Yeah I'm hungry."

Then the phone rang and I went to answer it. I looked at the caller id and saw it was Riku.

"Hey!"

"Hey Kairi is Sora there?"

"Yeah one moment I have to get him out of his plate."

"You cooked breakfast didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"That explains it."

I went searching for Sora. It seems he already finished eating and wanted more.

"Riku's on the phone for you!" he stood up from the chair and went where the phone was.

"Hey Riku what's up?"

"About Kairi's preparation for her birthday."

"Oh yeah right I forgot."

(Sora's Pov)

"Well they're all okay with your idea. Selphie has a karaoke machine so that's no problem. I bought Kairi a gift and the cake too. It says 'Happy birthday Kairi from Sora and your other friends.'."

"Great you put my name."

"Well since you looooooooooove her."

"What u talking about?"

"Oh nothing"

"Hey I'm tired with your 'Oh nothing' will u stop it and explain to me?"

"Okay GEESH well the thing is you love Kairi (Sora: what u talking about?) and she loves you (Kairi: What u talking about?) so end of story."

"Kay what u just said freaked me out."

"Well got to go Tidus is getting on my nerve."

"Oh he's the one making out with u."

"Stop kidding and keep her busy!"

"Okay okay I'll get to it bye."

I hanged up before Riku could say goodbye and walked to Kairi.

"So he's making out with Tidus?"

"Probably that." She laughed and then stopped and stared at me.

"Do I have something on my face?"

"Nan I was lost in my mind."

I started to stare at her and then she did the same and I looked to somewhere else.

"So…. What do u want to do?" I asked and stared at her.

"Well I don't really know."

"Great why don't we watch TV?"

"And with a beautiful weather like this I don't think so!"

She took my wrist and led me to the secret place. We sat on the floor and I examined the walls. All those drawings we did since we've known this place. There I look at the one with me and Kairi with the thing with the star. And then I remembered the promise I made her. That I would protect her no matter what. Then all of our memories came and flashed in my head, one after another. I quickly passed my hand in my spiky hair. I wonder why it goes up and never comes down. What about what Riku said about us. Then it came to my head to ask a question to Kairi.

"Hey Kairi what do you think about 'us'?"

"Us like friends or couple?"

"You know what I mean as a couple."

"Well I mean it would be great since we know each other and all and we're best friends and all that. Why?"

"Riku mentioned something about that. He said that you loved me and I loved you."

"What u talking about?" I laughed because the two of us always say that.

"What u laughing about?"

"Well 1) he thinks that we make a great couple and that it be about time we dated 2) Because we always say 'what you talking about?'."

She giggled and sat besides me ands took my arm.

"Do you think we make a great couple?"

"Hell yeah!"

She giggled again and put her head on my shoulder and sighed.

"So what gift are gonna give me?" she asked curious.

"Don't let me ruin the surprise." She pouted and gave me the puppy eyes.

"It's not going to work."

"What do we do now?" she asked.

"Um…Why don't we do like Tidus and Riku?"

She whacked my head.

"Hey be careful with my beautiful head." I cried and she laughed.

"But why don't we do it?"

"Dunno." She replied clueless and I again scratched my head and got an idea.

I stood up and making sure she didn't fall cause she was practically on me and then she stood up. I started my plan by putting both of my hands on her waist and approached her body to mine.

"What u doing?"

"Trust me!"

So she surprisingly took my shirt off and passed her hands on my chest and put one of her hands where my heart is.

"I'll always be in your heart no matter what." She smiled and gave her the cheesy grin.

Then she took my belt and hit me with it.

"Ouch that hurt!" she giggled and continued to do what she was doing and unzipped my zipper and pulled down my shorts. I was in boxers, they were white with red hearts and it said 'I love you' but I wrote Kairi at the end. Heh heh not brilliant. She laughed and gave me a suspicious look. She took my clothes and ran away before I could catch her. Now I had to go to the bathroom so I did walk in boxers and went to my house. I ranged the doorbell and waited for Riku to open the door.

"Nice boxers lover boy!"

"Quit it she took my clothes off and ran away with them."

"I knew you loved her."

"Quit it and let me enter."

"Geesh okay go on." He opened wide the door and everyone saw me with what was written on my boxers.

"I knew you liked her!" said Wakka.

And everyone said other things but I finally arrived to the bathroom and did what I had to do! And when to my room that was attached with the bathroom and took some new clothes. I got out with of course saying goodbye to everyone and walked to Kairi's house.

When I was in front of her house I saw her laughing in the window. I opened the door and she was still laughing.

"What the heck was that for?"

"Because you were gonna do something naughty."

"No I wasn't I was going to trick u but u out tricked me." She giggled.

"Why don't we go watch TV I'll make some popcorn."

"Kay."

She put the popcorn in the microwave and sat besides me. She looked at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Man I ran to my house cause I wanted to go to the bathroom but before that everyone saw me and laughed."

"Well that's kind of the point."

"That's what happens when I try to trick people."

She took the remote and put on the guide so we knew what was showing. Of course the Tv has satellite. So we were in that same position for two hours.

**Fentongirl46: So how was it?**

**Sora: Man you embarrassed me!**

**Kairi: Girls rule Go Kairi Go Kairi!**

**Riku: Great boxers lover boy!**

**Sora: See everyone is laughing.**

**Kairi: And you though you were gonna trick me.**

**Riku: I completely forgot about the argument we had before. How come you find me ugly?**

**Kairi: Well Sora is better looking then u!**

**Riku: What u talking about? Man you got stuck with you sentences.**

**Sora & Kairi (Laughing) : It's not our fault!**

**PLz R&R**


	3. My sweetest boyfriend

**Fentongirl46: My computer was broken so that why I'm uploading so late but now here's chapter 3.**

**Kairi:I love stealing peoples clothes!**

**Sora:Especially mine**

**Fentongirl46: You better not steal mine cause youll be in a lot of trouble.**

**Riku:Stop it you 3!**

**Fentongirl46: Well heres chapter 3.**

_Go Kairi its your birtday!_

_Chapter 3: My sweetest boyfriend_

_(kairis pov)_

We got up from the blue couch and I turned off the tv with the remote and we went up the wooden stairs to go to my room. Sora opened the door and let me in first and then he entered. He closed the door and took my hand and led me to my bed and we sat on it. Then I sat on him facing his face. He looked at me and I just smiled. I looked at the clock, it was 10 o clock.

''So what we doing now?'' I asked.

''Dont know!''

He put his hands on my waist and I decided to take off his shirt. So I did and unzipped his shorts nd took them off and threw them on the floor. I got up from him and then searched through my things and found my purple nightgown.

''Turn around.''

''Why do I have to?''

''Because. Just turn around'' I shrugged and then giggled.

He finally turned and I took my clothes off and put on my nightgown.

''Turn around now.''

He turned around and smiled. Then I saw that he was starring.

''Stop starring!''I said and pushing him playfully making him fall on my bed. I turned off the lights and went right besides him. He knew what I was trying to do. I feel sleepy, he read that in my mind. Its like we are one together. Were two halves of a whole person. So he pulled the covers on us and we went to sleep.

I woke up in the morning and Sora was already awake. He smiled.

''What u smiling for?''

''Happy birthday! Birthday girl!''

''Oh thanks youre the sweetest guy Ive ever known.''

''I know.'' we then hugged and stood up and I changed myself in the bathroom and he put on new clothes. Hes so cute.

(Soras pov)

Man she looks so hot. Oh I forgot she had a birthday party. We have to get there now.

''Hey Kairi come on lets go to my house.'' I screamed so she could hear me through the door.

''Okay Im ready!''

She opened the door and grabbed her purse and her keys. And we went down the stairs and got out of her house and ran to mine.

''So here we are.''

I opened the door to reveal the inside of my house. There was the living room and the stairs at the end of my house was the kitchen. So I grabbed her hand and we went to the kitchen. I turned on the lights and everyone was there.

''Surprise!Happy birthday Kairi!''

''Oh my gosh! Sora u knew about this?''

''Yup actually it was my idea.''

Riku came with the chocolate cake. Something was writed there it was 'Happy birthday Kairi from Sora and your other friends'

He put it on the table and Kairi wished for something and blew the candles. It was time for the gifts except mine, then singing and then my gift.

So Kairi opened all of her gifts that was all girl's stuff.

''So Kairi!'' said Riku with a smirk on his face.

''You like singing eh?'' Kairi nodded

''Well we bought you a kareoke machine.''

People started to sing and then it was our turn to sing, Kairi and I. I chose 'simple and clean'. The music started.

Sora & Kairi:** When you walk away you don't hear me say please oh baby don't go simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight it's hard to let it go.**

Kairi:**You're giving me too many things lately you're all I need you smiled at me and said**

Sora:**Don't get me wrong I love you but does that mean I have to meet your father**

Kairi:**When we are older you'll understand what I meant when I said 'No I don't think that life's quite that simple**

Sora & Kairi:**When you walk away you don't hear me say please oh baby don't go simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight it's hard to let it go.**

Kairi:**The daily things that keep us all busy are confusing me that's when you came to me and said**

Sora:**Wish I could prove I love you but does that mean I have to walk on water**

Kairi:**When we are older you'll understand it's enough when I said so that maybe some things are that simple**

Sora & Kairi: **When you walk away you don't hear me say please oh baby don't go simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight it's hard to let it go.**

Sora:**Hold me whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all nothing's like before**

Sora & Kairi: **When you walk away you don't hear me say please oh baby don't go simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight it's hard to let it go**

Kairi:**Hold me whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all nothing's like before**

Sora & Kairi:**Hold me whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all nothing's like before**

**(Normal pov)**

**They finished singing and Sora took Kairi's hands and took a deep breath, he slightly put his hand in one of his pockets and took a little packet,he opened it to reaveal a diamond necklace.**

**Kairii gasped. Sora went behind her and she levitated her hair so he could put on the necklace. After that he went face to face to her and leaned closer and kissed her. She returned the kiss.**

**''Want to go out with me?'' she nodded.**

**''Yeah I knew it!'' screamed Riku.**

**_THE END_**

**Fentongirl46:So how was that story eh?**

**Sora:Why did u put us together?**

**Kairi: Maybe because we love each other**

**Riku:I knew it!**

**Kairi:Ok we heard u the first time.**

**PlZ R&R**


End file.
